bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Helios
is the evolution of Helios MK2 that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the Guardian Bakugan of Spectra Phantom. His Attribute changed from Pyrus to Darkus during the process of his evolution. His BakuNano is Bombaplode and his Mechtogan is Slynix. His Battle Suit is Doomtronic. Aside from that, he is one of the few Bakugan that have the ability to mutate, with his partners being Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean. Information Description Evolving from the strength of the Helios lineage, Infinity Helios is a legendary battler. Metal spikes along his shoulders, arms, legs, and spine form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Infinity Helios during close combat. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege. He was seen in the shadows at first when Spectra received the SOS message from Marucho. He later battles against a large number of Chaos Bakugan and defeats them with ease in Bakugan Interspace. In A Hero Returns, he saw Drago and Dan returning to Bakugan Interspace. Later, Zenthon defeats Helios when he jumped in front of Spectra to protect him from Zenthon's attack. He then goes back to Vestal with Spectra. In Unlocking the Gate, he traveled to Gundalia alongside Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer. He then used Bombaplode for the first time. He ends up defeating Smasheon, Rockfist, and a number of Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, he summoned Slynix, his Mechtogan and he was able to take down several Mechtogan on his own. He later fuses his powers with Drago, becoming Mutant Helios and he defeated more Mechtogan and stopped Mag Mel from coming in Bakugan Interspace as his clone Mechtogan tried opening a portal for him. Helios and Spectra then stayed behind to finish off the remaining Mechtogan so Drago and Dan could escape. He appeared in Dark Moon, which reveals that he and Spectra survived the events of the previous episode. He appeared on the Vestal Destroyer and defeats a Subterra Razen Titan that belonged to Mag Mel. He later mutates with Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean. He also used a Bakugan Battle Suit called Doomtronic for the first time on Evolved Razenoid, though it had no effect on him. He appeared again in The Final Takedown, battling alongside Rex Vulcan and Gus against the Razen Titans and the Chaos Bakugan. He then attacked Evolved Razenoid and became the first Bakugan to hurt him, but was still defeated even after being helped by Taylean. It is assumed Spectra and Helios returned to Vestal after Mag Mel's defeat. ; Ability Cards *'FARBAS Infinity': Repairs all damage done to Infinity Helios and increases his defense to 120%. *'Destroy Quasar' (Clamor Quasar) *'Warfire' (Warfare, Japanese version: Werfer) *'Deep Fire - Block A' (Japanese version: Hellfire - Block A) *'Ragnarok Buster' (Reelrock Buster/Rangrock Buster) *'Bolting Breaker' *'Battle Warrior' *'Mauser Impact' Physical Game Infinity Helios was released in Wave 2 as part of the BakuTactix series. Each Infinity Helios has six separate G Powers on its wheel, which the player can choose from. The Pyrus version has 650/700/750/900/950/1150 Gs. The Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. The Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1150 Gs. The Subterra version has 550/700/800/800/950/950 Gs. It is a BakuTactix Bakugan. He has four BakuNano holes, more than most which have one - three. Ruling by Spin Master: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *Aquos Infinity Helios holds the record for the highest single G-Power in the game, barring Special Evolution Bakugan. *Infinity Helios is the only Bakugan to permanently change his attribute. However, the names of his abilities still resemble Pyrus abilities. *Infinity Helios seems to have more natural elements than Cyborg Helios or Helios MK2, with his mechanical left eye and hand being replaced by organic ones. The spikes on the sides of his face now also appear to be more organic, whereas Cyborg Helios and Helios MK2 replaced them with tube-like shapes. How this was done is unknown. *Infinity Helios is the second most evolved Bakugan, having three evolutions, only Draco has more evolutions with a total of eleven evolutions. *For unknown reasons, Rob Tinkler (who voiced Helios in New Vestroia) didn't voiced Infinity Helios for the first arc of Mechtanium Surge and instead was replaced by Andrew Jackson. Tinkler however, returned for the second arc voicing Betadron. de:Infinity Helios Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Vestal Technology